Drama at Tokyo High
by dragongoddess13
Summary: when Kagome started school at Tokyo high she had no idea the drama that would occur. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW.
1. Prologue

-1PROLOGUE

Kagome Kasshu: King of Spades, and pilot of Avatar gundum. She is Gaurdian of the east and and leader of the gaurdians. She's a tall and skinny with a noticeable muscular build that every man drools over. She has raven black hair and deep chocolate eyes like her father.

Her personality is different depending on who she's with and she's definatly not a girly girl. She moved here to Tokyo with her brother Sota and a butler Niles, because Sota was accepted to a school for child prodigies.

Inuyasha Takahashi: captain of the football team and desired by all the girls. He seems like the rich playboy type but in reality he is a really great guy. A year ago he caught his slut girlfriend cheating on him with former seinor running back Naraku. He broke up with Kikyo and ever since she's been tring to get back together with him.

Kouga Wolf: co captain of the football teamand the rich playboy type. Kouga is also desired by the girls and thinks he can have any girl he wants.

Miroku Houshi: a total PERVERT!! He's also the star running back on the team. For years he's had his eye on Sango but she can't get past his perverted ways. He comes form a long line of monks.

Sango Taji: is anything but a girly girl . She's also a demon slayer.

Kikyo: the school slut and head cheerleader. Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend. She's a priestess and comes from a rich family where her father is wrapped around her finger. Or so she thinks.

Ayame: captain of the girls soccer team and Sango's best friend. She's also a wolf demon and has had a crush on Kouga since seventh grade.

Rin: is Sesshomaru's girlfriend since junior high. She also comes from a rich family but never lets it go to her head. She's captain of the volleyball team

Sesshomaru: inuyasha's half brother and wide reciever he's the quiet type but knows how to have fun. He's a full demon.

Kilala: co-captian of the girls soccer team. And Sango's other best friend she's a huge tomboy and shippo's girlfriend since ninth grade. she's a neko and has a total attitude.

Shippo: is the couches assistant and master play maker for the football team. He's a valued asset and respected by all the players.

Soten: Kikyo's best friend and co captain of the cheerleading squad she's as big a bitch as Kikyo but she does have a small incling of respect for others.

Naraku: brother to Kagura and Kahanna he was caught cheating with Kikyo at his graduation party

Hojo: nieve idiot who has a crush on Kagome

Rest of the football team:

Ginta

Hakkaku

Hiten

Monten

Kouga

Inyasha

Sesshomaru

Miroku

Akkitoki

Rest of cheerleading squad:

Kikyo

Soten

Kagura

Kahanna

Dawn

Brooke

Sarah(twins with tara)

Tara(twins with sarah)

Michelle


	2. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or G Gundum or any other show in which the charaters are originated.

CHAPTER 1: The New Girl

"I'll be here to pick you up tonite, ok squirt." Kagome said to her little brother sitting in the seat next to her.

"kay." he replied getting out of the car. When he was in the building she sped off in her black Pontiac roadster toward her own new school Tokyo High. She pulled into the parking lot and walked into the building passing a group of boys, no doubt football players. She walked into the principles office and walked up to the desk. She looked to her left and saw herself in a full length mirror. She wore a black tank top showing ff her tattoo armband and a tight pair of black jeans and black high heel boots.

"oh hello." said an older women walking into the office. "ye must be Miss. Kasshu." Kagome nodded noticing the tall teenage girl behind her. "This is Sango she's in most of your classes and will help you out. Here's your schedule, text books, locker number and combination. I hope you have a nice day." Kagome bowed politly, exited the office, and headed to her locker.

MEANWILE

"Dude did you see that girl?" Kouga asked. "Damn she was fine."

"Here we go again." Inuyasha said.

"What?" Kouga asked.

"It's the same thing every time, you see a hot girl, pour on the charm, bang her, and dump her." He explained.

"Yea, but this ones different." Kouga said.

"Yea this one can kick your ass." Said Miroku.

"Ten bucks says she's mine by the end of the day." He said.

"Your on." Inuyasha said. "Now's your chance here she comes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While she was putting her books away she felt someone approach her.

"Hey baby what's up." Kouga asked. "The names Kouga wanna hang out?"

"_He's not seriously hitting on me is he?"_ she thought to herself. As she pulled out her first period books.

"so what's your name?" He asked huskily. She shut her locker and walked away like ha wasn't even there. Kouga just stood there jaw hanging open. He turned around to see his teammates laughing at him.

"oh yea Kouga she's all yours." Miroku said between laughs.

"Shut up monk!" he snapped. The bell rang and everyone scattered. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga made their way to English IV. When they walked into the room they got a surprise. There in the back corner of the room by the window was the new girl surrounded by the only three desks left in the whole room. "looks like today is my lucky day." Kouga said walking over to sit beside Kagome.

"this should be good." Inuyasha mumbled knowing something Kouga didn't. Kagome saw said wolf demon walking over out of the corner of her eye.

"_shit"_ she thought.

"hey baby fancy meeting you here." He smirked. Just then the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. Now we have a new student today." she said pointing to Kagome. "this is Kagome Kasshu. Why don't you stand and tell us a little about yourself dear."

"Pass." Kagome said monotonly.

"oh come on dear I'm sure everyone wants to know a little about you." she persisted.

"then watch the news." she said. "know anything about me by now than you if you don't know anything about me by now then you must have been living under a rock for 17 years." that earned her a few snickers. The teacher looked shocked.

"so your that Kagome Kasshu eh?" Kagome nodded. The teacher just glared and turned to the board to start the lesson.

"ok, on Thursday we left off talking about Willam Shakespear. Can anyone tell me the name of his theatre?" she turned around to see Kagome starring out the window. "Miss Kasshu" she called on her thinking she wasn't paying attention.

"The Globe Theatre." she answered not looking away from the window. The teacher glared at her again and moved on. Eventually the bell rang and first and second period ended and Kagome was off to third and fourth.

"Hey Kagome!" she turned around to see Sango running toward her. "hey what do you have next?"

"Music appreceation." she answered.

"awesome me too you'll love it. It's the best class you'll ever have."

"cool." she said they walked into the class. The room was built like a lecher hall/ampitheatre.

"come on let's sit up here." Sango led her to the back corner passing a few groups on the way. Kagome could feel the stares from people but she just brushed them off.

"so." Sango started sitting down. "which instruments do you play?"

"a few." Kagome said.

"really which ones."

"well let's see….. Electric, acoustic, and bass guitar, drums, piano, keyboard, and violin."

"seriously." Sango asked. She nodded.

"what about you?" Kagome asked.

"electric, acoustic, and bass guitar." she explained.

MEANWHILE

"there's the new girl" Dawn said.

"I heard she turned down Kouga." Sarah replied.

"seriously!?" Brooke asked. "no one ever turns down Kouga."

"who cares just as long as she stays away from my Inu-Poo." Kikyo said. Just as she said that Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru along with a tall thin girl with black hair on the arm of Sesshomaru.

"Hey Inu-poo" Kikyo said latching on to his arm.

"go away Kikyo" he said pulling his arm away and walking toward the back rows. On his way up he noticed Kagome talking to Sango. "wow she really is hot." he thought sitting down opposite the two girls and three rows back. He watched thing play out a round him. Miroku made his way to the said girls.

"Hello lady Sango looking lovely as ever." Miroku complimented.

"Hey Houshi-sama." Sango greeted. "this is Kagome."

"we've met." Kagome said.

"what did you do know?" Sango asked about to knock him out.

"no not him the wolf he hangs out with." Kagome explained.

"yea sorry about that." Miroku said. "just do what you've been doing, I can't promise that he'll stop but life will be a lot easier."

"hey ladies" greeted the raven haired girl from earlier.

"oh hey Rin, this is Kagome" Sango introduced them. Before they could say anything else the teacher walked in.

"ok class let's get started. I'm going to break you up into your groups for the battle of the bands assignment. Okay let's see, Kikyo, Kouga, Dawn, and Shippo. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. Kikyo glared. Sesshomaru, Rin, Brooke, and Sarah. The teacher kept going. When she was done everyone got into their groups.

"ok" Sango started. "so where can we work?"

"my house is out, my mom's having the place repainted so it's a mess." Inuyasha said.

"well I guess we could go to my house." Kagome offered.

"sounds good to me" Sango said. "where do you live and when should we be there?" Kagome wrote down her adress and told them to be there at 4:00pm. The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Sango and Kagome decided to eat lunch in the court yard. They grabbed their lunches and walked out.

"alright now's my chance." Kouga said walking into the court yard. He looked around and found them sitting under the cherry blossom tree. He decided to spy. As he got closer he could hear their conversation.

"so how come you moved here?" Sango asked.

"my little brother. He got accepted at Chilton school for prodigies so I volunteered to come with him."

"how old is he?"

"13"

"so is my brother, they should hang out."

"okay bring him over tonite."

"ok……. So"

"so what?" Kagome asked.

"so how does it feel to be the only girl to ever turn down Kouga Wolf?" Sango asked.

"whatever" She replied monotonly.

"really you don't care?" Sango questioned.

"nope, jerk off. He doesn't even know me." Kagome said.

"well let me tell you, you made the right decision. He has a history. Dates'em, Bangs'em, Dumps'em."

"fucking playboy."

"Totally" Sango said.

"now Inuyasha he seems like a nice guy." Kagome said

"he is when his pride doesn't get in the way."

"he's kinda cute too"

"_how the hell can she think that mutt-face is cute?"_ he thought to himself.

"I think he likes you." Sango said.

"Really why do you say that?" Kagome asked.

"I can just tell that's all." both girls started laughing. The bell rang and they were off. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly.

AFTERSHOOL

"hey squirt" Kagome said " how was your day?"

"good" he replied smiling.

"well that's good. Hey some kids from school are coming over to do homework tonite, and one of them is bringing her little brother for you to meet.

"cool" he said smiling.

MEANWHILE IN THE LOCKER ROOM (FOOTBALL PRACTICE)

"Yash" Miroku called. Inuyasha walked over

"what's up?" he asked

"Shhhh" he replied leading Inuyasha into the locker room. They hid behind the corner wall.

"I can't believe this!" Kouga yelled.

"calm down man." Ginta said.

"no way how can she like him over me?" he snapped.

"wait a minute what exactly did she say?" Hakku aked.

"she said she thinks he's a nice guy and that he's cute." he said.

"well hey you'll just have to work harder that's all." Ginta said.

"I shouldn't have to work that's the problem. URGH! That damn mutt!!" he yelled. Inuyasha and Miroku who were listening the whole time snuck back out.

"did you hear that man?" Miroku asked. " Kagome likes you."

"yea well what am I suppose to do?" He asked.

"UH…….ask her out. DUH!" Miroku replied.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it."


End file.
